


Ainulindalë a iné básne

by Mirach



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Pantoum, Poetry, poetry collection
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach
Summary: Básne inšpirované svetom J.R.R. Tolkiena v slovenskom jazyku.(Poems inspired by the world of J.R.R. Tolkien in Slovak language. My poems in English are in the collection titled "Poetic Arda")
Kudos: 1





	1. Ainulindalë

**Author's Note:**

> Obsah:  
> 1\. [Ainulindalë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365553/chapters/53432398) (pantoum)  
> 2\. [Biely strom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365553/chapters/53432638)  
> 3\. [Yavannina pieseň](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365553/chapters/53432674)  
> 4\. [Nekorunovaný znovu bude kráľom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365553/chapters/53432710)

**Ainulindalë**

HĽA, MOCNÁ HUDBA BUDE ZNIEŤ

Z BEZČASÝCH SIENÍ PRÁZDNOTOU

A STVORENÝ V NEJ BUDE SVET,

VEĎ MYŠLIENKA JE NAD HMOTOU.

Z BEZČASÝCH SIENÍ PRÁZDNOTOU

o vzdušných prúdoch, voľnosti.

VEĎ MYŠLIENKA JE NAD HMOTOU

v krídlach nebeských bytostí.

O vzdušných prúdoch, voľnosti,

o svetle, čo sa rozkmitá

v krídlach nebeských bytostí

keď hviezda nocou rozkvitá.

O svetle, čo sa rozkmitá

na fazetách drahokamu,

keď hviezda nocou rozkvitá

a skaly sa pre kov lámu.

Jak fazety drahokamu

sú lesklé plody jesene.

Keď sa skaly pre kov lámu,

prerastajú ich korene.

Lesklé sú plody jesene

ukryté v lesoch divokých,

čo prerastajú korene:

zver voľne prechádza sa v nich.

Ukryté v lesoch divokých

jarné kvety rozkvitajú,

zver voľne prechádza sa v nich

a vtáci sladko spievajú.

Jarné kvety rozkvitajú

a radosť vlieva sa do žíl,

keď vtáci sladko spievajú:

smiech, zápas a meranie síl.

Radosť, čo vlieva sa do žíl,

keď srna do behu sa dá,

smiech, zápas a meranie síl

a tanec v sviežich záhradách.

Srna, čo do behu sa dá

znavene skloní hlavu tam,

kde tanec v sviežich záhradách

patrí snom a strateným hrám.

Znavene skloniť hlavu... tam

hojivá ruka zotrie strasť.

V spánku, čo patrí snom a hrám

pomôže uzdravenie nájsť.

Hojivá ruka zotrie strasť

v sieňach, kde končí každá púť

pomôže uzdravenie nájsť

a zbaviť sa pozemských pút.

V sieňach, kde končí každá púť,

sú všetky skutky votkané

a zbavené pozemských pút,

v gobelín zaznamenané.

Všetky skutky tam votkané 

sa menia v trúchlenie a žiaľ:

v gobelín zaznamenané

a zo sĺz sa oceán stal.

Znie ako trúchlenie a žiaľ,

keď hučí príboj búrlivý 

a zo sĺz sa oceán stal,

z tajomných hlbín chladivý. 

Keď hučí príboj búrlivý,

**na temné brehy ženie ľad**

z tajomných hlbín chladivý,

**kde vládne prázdnota a hlad.**

**Na temných brehoch škrípe ľad**

**a ohne horia v útrobách**

**zeme, kde prázdnota a hlad**

**striehnu v desivých podobách.**

*******

HĽA, MOCNÁ HUDBA BUDE ZNIEŤ,

KAŽDÝ OBRAZ SA TÓNOM STAL

A STVORENÝ V NEJ BUDE SVET,

V TEJ HUDBE JE RADOSŤ I ŽIAĽ.

KAŽDÝ OBRAZ SA TÓNOM STAL:

ľahkosť vzduchu i žiara hviezd,

V TEJ HUDBE JE RADOSŤ I ŽIAĽ,

lesklý kov, stromy plné hniezd.

Ľahkosť vzduchu a žiara hviezd,

lov v lesoch, rozkvitnutý kvet,

lesklý kov, stromy plné hniezd,

sila paží aj tanca let.

Lov v lesoch, rozkvitnutý kvet,

čas spánku aj uzdravenia,

sila paží aj tanca let,

sieň mŕtvych tkaním zdobená.

Čas spánku aj uzdravenia,

slané slzy i oceán,

sieň mŕtvych tkaním zdobená,

**temné hradby železných brán**

Slané slzy aj oceán,

**preliatej krvi sladký pach,**

**temné hradby železných brán,**

**a za nimi bolesť a strach.**

*******

HĽA, MOCNÁ HUDBA BUDE ZNIEŤ,

SKUTKOM SA STANE KAŽDÝ TÓN,

A STVORENÝ V NEJ BUDE SVET 

PRE DETI, ČO ŽIŤ BUDÚ V ŇOM. 

SKUTKOM SA STANE KAŽDÝ TÓN,

nech domov je pripravený 

PRE DETI, ČO ŽIŤ BUDÚ V ŇOM,

keď prídu Prvorodení.

Nech domov je pripravený 

**a temné tvory číhajú.**

Keď prídu Prvorodení,

**nech strach a biedu spoznajú.**

**Temné tvory tam číhajú,**

čo okúsia v boji ich hnev.

**Tak strach a biedu spoznajú**

i česť a slávu víťazstiev.

Keď okúsia v boji raz hnev, **Keď okúsia v boji raz hnev,**

po boji budú slobodní **spoznajú krutosť, nenávisť,**

a česť a slávu víťazstiev **po cti a sláve víťazstiev**

vystrieda radosť šťastných dní. **krvavá pomsta musí prísť.**

Po boji budú slobodní **Spoznajú krutosť, nenávisť**

a dočkajú sa odmeny, **nedočkajú sa odmeny:**

nastane radosť šťastných dní **krvavá pomsta musí prísť,**

a prídu Druhorodení. **keď prídu Druhorodení.**

Či dočkajú saodmeny

**za svoju pýchu** aj vernosť?

**Keď prídu Druhorodení** ,

priateľstva **aj zrady dosť.**

**Za svoju pýchu** a vernosť

si lásku **i žiaľ odnesú,**

priateľstva **aj zrady dosť...**

EÄ! NECH TIE VECI SÚ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoznáte všetkých Valar? V prvej časti spieva každý z nich jednu slohu.


	2. Biely strom

**_Biely strom_ **

_Spím..._

_Pradávne plemä_

_Sním..._

_V objatí zeme_

Tajomstvo v srdci –

– semienko v zemi:

Skrývam strieborný

lístok schúlený.

Skrývam a čakám –

– skrz temnotu

precitne opäť

rod Nimlothu.

_Spím..._

_Pradávne plemä_

_Sním..._

_V objatí zeme_

Povstane znovu

rod Elendilov;

temnotou prejde

jak čas nad mohylou.

Až Zlomený meč

bude znovu skutý,

precitnem zo spánku,

sám, zabudnutý.

_Spím..._

_Pradávne plemä_

_Sním..._

_V objatí zeme_

Vystriem sa k slnku:

jeho lúče a dážď

dajú mi silu

na snehu rásť...

...až kým príde čas:

_„Yé! utúvienyes!“_


	3. Yavannina pieseň

**Yavannina pieseň**

Dnes prišla smrť a zradnou rukou  
jak mráz sa dotkla krehkých pukov.  
Dotkla sa kôry, oštep sa vnoril  
do dreva... potom váš hlas zmĺkol.

Stromy moje! Po veky stáli  
ste hrdo, váš jas zemi žiaril.  
Ach, stromy jasné! Už svetlo hasne  
a moje srdce trpko žiali.

Ó, Telperion striebroskvúci!  
Silpion nežne voňajúci,  
dážď z tvojich kvetov bol žiarou svätou,  
Ninquelótë do tmy planúci!

Laurelin sťa med zlatistý!  
Culúrien, kiež na listy  
zas sladkosť plodov jak víno s vodou  
ti, Malinalda, vyprýšti!

Stále verím, že iba spíte...  
Jak by mohol života nite  
pretrhnúť ktosi? Piesňou vás prosím:  
z temného spánku precitnite!

Hoc jediná len sliepňa v tieni  
hlboko v zemi skrytá v koreni  
iskierka malá, čo sa schovala,  
nech sa tá iskra na puk zmení!

V ňom lupienky jak nežné dlane:  
Ach, vráť sa, život! Dýchni na ne!  
Skrehnuté mrazom okrejú razom...  
Kiež sa to, o čom spievam, stane!

Však tá, čo vaše svetlo pila,  
do rán jed smrti vyzvrátila.  
Z nesvetla tkaný sa z krutej rany   
namiesto miazgy rozlial v žilách.

Mlčíte, milované stromy...  
Je márna moja pieseň? Zlomil  
jed svetlo čisté a list po liste  
sa z mŕtvych vetiev k zemi skloní?

Vari už nevráti sa život?  
Pahýle kmeňov trčia clivo  
jak holé kosti – pomník márnosti...  
Temnota padá mlčanlivo.

Zbohom, najskvelšie moje dielo!  
Srdce by žiaľom puknúť chcelo!  
Jak matka, ktorá nad hrobom volá  
za deťmi trúchlim osamelo.

Umĺkla pieseň. V tichu tom  
zachvel sa zrazu slabý tón:  
sťa vtáča v mraze; rosa, čo na zem  
padá v kraji vyprahnutom.

A v temnote jak hviezda živá  
napučal puk, čo v sebe skrýva  
spomienku jasnú, keď svetlá zhasnú:  
schúlila sa v ňom sladko-clivá.

Ako hmla dychu v rannom chlade  
rozkvitol kvet a v kvete nádej.  
Zaskvel sa bledý, keď naposledy  
na strieborný strom môj zrak hľadel.

Jak úder srdca horúceho  
dozrel plod jasný: sála z neho  
ohnivá sila, čo osvetlila  
mŕtve vetvy stromu zlatého.

Hľa, vyšiel Mesiac! Slnko zemi  
zoslalo zas svit vytúžený,  
no Stromov sláva len snom ostáva,  
kým sa celý svet nepremení.


	4. Nekorunovaný znovu bude kráľom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nie vždy sa zlato leskom halí  
>  A blúdiaci je stratený;  
> Nie každý chradne, kto je starý,  
> Nezmrzne koreň vrastený.  
> Až chladný popol plameň zrodí  
> A temnota sa zaskvie žiarom,  
> Až skujú meč, čo sa zlomil,  
> Nekorunovaný znovu bude kráľom._
> 
> _(J.R.R. Tolkien: Chodcova hádanka, vlastný preklad)_

**Nekorunovaný znovu bude kráľom**

Rúca sa obloha! 

Rachot a pád...

Drvivá temnota; 

kamenný chlad

Kvety jak hviezdy 

vyhasli v puku,

mráz z kyprej pôdy 

tvrdosť skál ukul

Hlboko v koreňoch 

tlie väzňa sen:

prelomiť okovy,

preraziť zem

Jemnučkým hrotom 

výhonku - meča

dotknúť sa slobody, 

rozlomiť pečať

S nádychom svitania 

bozk rosy piť,

ochutnať medový 

slnečný svit,

v objatí zovrieť 

ťaživý kameň

a zažať kvetov 

belostný plameň

***

_Frodo odrazu zbadal vo vodorovnom lúči klesajúceho slnka kráľovu hlavu. Odkotúľala sa na okraj cesty. "Pozri, Sam!“ vykríkol vzrušene. „Pozri! Ten kráľ má opäť korunu!"_

_Očné jamky mal duté, vytesanú bradu zlomenú, ale na vysokom prísnom čele sa mu skvela strieborno-zlatá korunka. Akoby z úcty k zvrhnutému kráľovi mu plazivá rastlinka s kvietkami ako biele hviezdičky ovinula čelo a v puklinách kamenných vlasov žiaril žltý rozchodník._

_(J.R.R. Tolkien: Dve Veže: Cesta ku križovatke; preklad: Otakar Kořínek)_

**Author's Note:**

> Moje básne inšpirované Tolkienom v angličtine sú v zbierke [Poetic Arda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51072403)


End file.
